duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Sacred Lands: Who Turned Out All The Lights
Who Turned Out All The Lights is the 52nd episode in the Sacred Lands season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Shobu, Kokujo, Mimi, Boy George and Hakuoh all continue their duel against the P.L.O.O.Ps while the world is at stake and the creatures are breaking into the different gates. Prince Irving, the Terrible commands Sarius, Vizier of Suppression and destroys Hakuoh's La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian. Mimi's Terradragon Regarion is knocked out by Prince Wilbur, the Great summoning two Bronze-Arm Tribes, which powers up his Quixotic Hero Swine Snout, thereby having increased power to destroy her creature. Prince Melvin, the Conqueror sends Crystal Paladin and destroys Boy George's Aqua Surfer. Prince Maurice, the Merciless uses Gachack, Mechanical Doll's Turbo Rush ability to destroy Kokujo's creatures. On the other hand, Prince Eugene, the Mean evolves Necrodragon Giland into a very powerful dragon, Uberdragon Bajula. Uberdragon Bajula attacks Shobu's shields and removes two of his mana. However, despite the taunts, Shobu does not give up and uses his lessons during his journey through the sacred lands, so first he summons Baby Zoppe. He then attacks Bajula with Kyrstron, Lair Delver, sacrificing it so he could summon Billion-Degree Dragon who is strong enough to take out Bajula. Prince Eugene questions if he is going to break his shields otherwise he would lose already. But Shobu decides to be patient, from a lesson learnt at the Nature Civilization lands and wait for the right moment to attack. Prince Eugene then moves ahead and breaks the rest of Shobu's shields with Bajula, but before he could finish Shobu with Cocco Lupia, Shobu activates his shield trigger Burst Shot to destroy it, a lesson learnt from Kokujo in the darkness civilization land about being ruthless and never giving up. Meanwhile, Hakuoh also activates his shield trigger Holy Awe which prevents Prince Irving from attacking him. Hakuoh then evolves Urth, Purifying Elemental into Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits and attacks Irving's last two shields with Hanusa, Radiance Elemental. He then finishes the P.L.O.O.P with Alcadeias. Boy George finishes Prince Melvin with Crystal Paladin. Mimi breaks the last two of Prince Wilbur's shields with Fighter Dual Fang and finishes him with Bronze-Arm Tribe. Kokujo evolves Trox, General of Destruction into Ballom, Master of Death and destroys Prince Maurice's fire creatures. Propeller Mutant then attacks his final shield and Ballom finishes Maurice. Kokujo, Hakuoh, Mimi and Boy George have finished their duel so it is all up to Shobu. Shobu casts Comet Missile to destroy Eugene's Bloody Squito and destroys his Bajula with Billion Degree Dragon, giving room for his Baby Zoppes to attack shields. Eugene summons Magmadragon Jagalzor while Shobu summons Pyrofighter Magnus and attacks his final shields with Billion Degree Dragon. Prince Eugene casts two Terror Pit shield triggers to destroy Baby Zoppes. Shobu then finishes the duel hard with Pyrofighter Magnus, taking out all of the P.L.O.O.Ps as promised. While everyone congratulates him on his victory and the P.L.O.O.Ps' defeat, the creatures have all broken through the different gates. Mimi and Rekuta felt they have been too late, but Kokujo reminds them they cannot give up yet, demanding them to show the world what they're made up and make the world right again. Shobu agrees and they all activate their Amulet Deck Cases. Shobu summons Bolmeteus Steel Dragon, Hakuoh summons Kuukai, Finder of Karma, Boy George summons Aqua Master, Mimi summons Stratosphere Giant and Kokujo summons Schuka, Duke of Amnesia. All five creatures used their energy into the crater and headed off to the different civilizations, healing the rampaging creatures and returning the world back to normal again. All of the five duelists are elated that the world is back to normal, while Shobu says he has one more thing to settle while Rekuta heads for home. Rekuta and Knight have reached home and Rekuta returns Shori's diary and deck case to Shobu's mother. Knight sadly tells her that Shori is not coming back as he disappeared again, but Mai Kirifuda stays positive and decides to wait a little longer. Rekuta informs Sayuki that Shobu, Mimi, Hakuoh and Boy George have gone with Dr. Root to train with him for the upcoming tournament, as well as prepare themselves with better dueling skills for any upcoming threats that they may face. Shobu, Hakuoh, Mimi and Boy George all fly in Dr. Root's helicopter to continue their training, while Shobu has a duel with Hakuoh and summons Bolmeteus Steel Dragon. The season ends as the helicopter flies ahead with Bolmeteus Steel Dragon flying behind. Gallery DM-Sacred Lands 52a.jpg DM-Sacred Lands 52b.jpg DM-Sacred Lands 52c.jpg DM-Sacred Lands 52d.jpg DM-Sacred Lands 52e.jpg DM-Sacred Lands 52f.jpg DM-Sacred Lands 52g.jpg DM-Sacred Lands 52h.jpg DM-Sacred Lands 52i.jpg DM-Sacred Lands 52k.jpg DM-Sacred Lands 52l.jpg DM-Sacred Lands 52m.jpg DM-Sacred Lands 52j.jpg Category:Sacred Lands